The Living Tombstone moves on
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: The Living Tombstone moves on. He's onto bigger and better things. A lot of people don't understand it, but that's how life works. It's an old ending and a new beginning. A story about the famous music maker/remixer/youtuber The Living Tombstone. I don't own the picture. I had no idea what category to put this in. I just put it in MLP because the story plot. Thanks for reading!


I can't wait to go to that con! Of course, a lot of people like cons so they can cosplay, see panels, meet new friends, and buy merchandise. All those activities are fun, but the only reason I want to go to this con is because I know that The Living Tombstone will be there! He is my inspiration and all I want to do was meet him and talk to him. Today this the day that it was finally going to happen.

I've been listening to Tombstone's music and remixes for almost 5 years now. He hasn't been that active on YouTube lately but that's okay. I love his newer music, but of course his old stuff is and will always be my favorite.

I've had this obsession with My Little Pony for 5 years too. My parents say that I'm a little too old for that show, and all my friends watch adult shows, but I don't care. I love MLP. I don't mind bronies either. Some people say awful things about bronies and they give them a lot of hate. However, they are just men who enjoy a cute little kid show. I don't judge and I think that they are a good part of the fandom. After all, they do make that amazing music, like The Living Tombstone for example.

Yeah, it's going to be amazing. Finally I get to meet the person who made all my favorite songs and remixes. I'm very grateful that my parents even let me go to this con.

My mother and I went out to the car and got in. It's time! I took out my IPod and my earphones. For the whole ride I listened to Tombstone's songs.

Eventually, we made it. I look at my background I set on my IPod screen. It's a fan art picture of Tombstone, Mic the Microphone, and WoodenToaster. Those are my favorite artists and I'm going to meet one of them today. I put my IPod in my pocket and jump out of the car.

When I get into the building my jaw drops. I've never been to a con before. It's amazing. People everywhere, characters everywhere, booths, and it's all real. It's not a dream. I scan the surroundings. There are fans from all different kinds of fandoms. Of course, the MLP costumes and merch catch my eyes quicker than anything else.

I start looking around because if there's a lot of MLP fans around, then The Living Tombstone must be around here somewhere. I go into many different rooms, even rooms I shouldn't be in. He's not anywhere. I go back to the room I started in. Nope. Where is he?

I go into the hallway and sit on the ground. A couple people in black shirts and horns are doing a weird dance in the middle of the hall. There are people with fake swords pretending to battle each other. Usually, I'd be having fun and trying to meet new people, but all I want is to find my favorite artist.

The people with the music leave the hallway and it gets quieter. I hear a voice down the hallway, and it sounds familiar. It's a strange accent, not one that I hear a lot. Yet I do. This voice is so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

My head shoots up and turns toward the sound of the weird voice. My eyes pop. It's him! It's really him! It's The Living Tombstone! I'm so happy I can almost cry. I'm totally not going to cry though; I would never do that in front of my hero. He's talking to someone I don't know, probably a friend.

When the friend leaves Tombstone alone, he leans up against the wall and checks his phone. This is my chance to say something to him. I get off my butt and start his way. My knees feel weak. All day I've been planning out how I'd talk to him, but now that the time is now I don't know what to do. I'm really nervous.

Finally, I get over there and I standing right next to him. I can barely breathe. He looks up from his phone and sees me.

He smiles and says, "Hi there."

I know that my face is probably as red as a tomato but I try my best to reply, "Hi." I play with my hair nervously. I can't do this. There's an awkward silence. I work up the courage and continue speaking, "Tombstone, I really love your music. Your music has the power to make me feel happy, sad, mad, excited, sentimental, and a lot of other feelings. You're my favorite artist and I want to thank you, because I don't where I'd be if I never knew about you and your music."

I did it. I said what I needed to. I look up at him. He has a big smile on his face. I smile back.

"I'm glad I could help you," he states, "I love making music and remixes more than anything. That's why I still do it. I'm glad to have met a wonderful fan like you. I make this music for my own amusement of course, but also because I want to inspire others. I want other people to enjoy my music just like you. So you shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you."

I don't feel that nervous anymore. Tombstone is an amazing guy and he's wicked talented. He looks down at my shirt and stares at it. It's a Living Tombstone shirt.

"Cool shirt," he says.

"Thanks. I know it's an older shirt, but I still love it," I answer. He gives a sincere smile. The shirt has a picture of The Living Tombstone pony on it. Come to think of it I haven't seen that pony in a while. I've seen some videos up, but I haven't seen any pony songs, nor I have I seen any TLT pony. My mind starts wandering.

He's had FNAF songs, and random remixes to random songs. Has he talked to Mic, WoodenToaster, or any other bronies lately? Is he taking a short break from the MLP fandom? I don't understand, because MLP season 5 just came out. Shouldn't the other bronies and he be making songs and remixes for that?

I feel the need to ask him. I look up at him and ask, "Anything new you'll be working on soon?"

"I was thinking about working on more mixing popular songs with game songs. People will probably want me to make another FNAF song when the 4th game comes out, but that's not for a while so that's some time. I don't know. I have some more ideas, but I may not put them to action," he replies.

Wait, he didn't say anything about MLP. Is he aware that season 5 came out?

"Are you going to do any collabs?" I question.

"Yeah," he says.

I need to ask him. I don't want to sound rude, but I need to know. If he doesn't know about MLP season 5 then maybe the other bronies don't know about it either. They've been really busy and they get more and more fans. They probably don't have time to watch one episode of MLP. The thought of that makes me cringe. I don't think I'd ever want to be too busy to the point where I couldn't watch my favorite show.

"Making any upcoming pony songs?" I finally ask him.

I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect this. He nervously laughs, and makes a face that looks like he's trying not to let someone down.

"Look here kid," he starts, "Maybe you haven't heard, but I'm not really in the MLP fandom anymore…" His voice trails off. He looks away trying not to be awkward. My eyes grow big. I can't move. Not in the fandom anymore? Is he kidding? Are the others out of the fandom? How long has this decision been made? Why is he out? I have a thousand questions in my head.

It all starts making sense now. No wonder he hasn't made any more MLP songs. No wonder his profile picture is no longer his pony. No wonder he hasn't been making collabs with WoodenToaster or Mic the Microphone. They've been like this too. YouTube doesn't have any more bronies.

There are people talking on the other end of the hallway, but it seems totally quiet. I look up at Tombstone. He's still looking away and pretending that he's thinking. He probably is thinking. I feel bad about asking that question to him. I shouldn't have.

But I can't help but wonder if sometimes Tombstone listens to his old music and remembers the good ol' days…


End file.
